


Very Good Is an Understatement

by simonsfanfics



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 로드 투 킹덤 | Road to Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Pentagon's Very Good stage as a strong affect on Eric but before he can deal with his problem he runs into Hongseok.Or Eric and Hongseok fuck in the bathroom after the Very Good stage.
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Very Good Is an Understatement

“That was so good.” Sunwoo cried when Pentagon’s stage ended. 

“I know.” Kevin agreed and the room quickly filled with animated chatter, but all Eric could focus on was the erection he’d gotten staring at a certain someone’s sculpted abs. 

Leaning over, Eric whispered to Sangyeon. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll be back later.”

“Yeah sure.” Sangyeon replied, “We’re not leaving for a while.”

Eric raced down the hall towards the restrooms. He’d jerked off at schedules before but he always hated doing it, but it wasn’t Eric’s fault Hongseok had the best body he’d ever seen. As Eric walked into the bathroom he was greeted by the last thing he expected to see, Hongseok standing shirtless at the sink, the older’s jacket sitting on the counter next to him.

“Oh hey.” Eric greeted Hongseok, trying to avoid looking at the older boy’s abs. 

“Hey Eric.” Hongseok replied as Eric moved to the sink next to him. 

Eric planned on waiting for Hongseok to leave before going into one of the stalls but Hongseok didn’t seem to be moving, instead he was chatting away to Eric as the younger continued doing his best to not eye fuck the shirtless boy.

“Your stage was great by the way.” Eric suddenly blurted out, not sure what compelled him.

“Thanks.” Hongseok responded, “What was your favorite part?”

“Oh uh…” Eric’s mind went blank, the only part of Pentagon’s performance he could remember was the beginning. Eric knew he couldn’t tell Hongseok his favorite part was seeing the older chained up but Hongseok seemed to recognize Eric’s expression and burst out laughing.

“Let me guess, it was me shirtless at the beginning.” Hongseok managed to get out. Eric blushed and he did his best to stutter out a response when Hongseok stopped him. “Don’t worry it’s fine, I’m flattered really. But it looks like I might have given you a little problem.”

Eric’s face turned bright red and was about to run screaming from the bathroom when the older boy took a step closer, now only a few inches away from Eric.

“You know.” Hongseok told him, voice much lower. “I could help you out with that if you want.”

“R-Really?” Eric asked, having always assumed Hongseok was straight.

“Yeah, those shirtless stages always make me really horny so you’d actually be doing me a favor.” Hongseok said, reaching down to grab his now obvious bulge to emphasize his point. Eric gulped and nodded, Hongseok smiling before leaning down to kiss Eric gently.

Hongseok spent the next minute exploring Eric’s mouth with his tongue, breaking the kiss to pull Eric’s shirt off and lift the boy onto the counter between the sinks before lunging forward to resume their passionate makeout. Eric moaned into Hongseok’s mouth as he felt the older boy’s hand grab his dick through his pants, instinctively thrusting up in search of more friction.

Deciding to move things along, Hongseok pulled back and went over to lock the door, Eric anxiously waiting for the other to return. Once he was back Hongseok unbuckled Eric’s belt, the boy’s pants and underwear soon falling to the floor and leaving him naked. Hongseok reached out and wrapped a hand around Eric’s twitching erection, the younger moaning loudly as Hongseok’s hand started moving.

Hongseok kissed along Eric’s chest as he jerked him off, quickly learning just how sensitive Eric’s nipples were and mouthing at the nubs. Eric’s body was practically vibrating with pleasure, hips eagerly bucking up into Hongseok’s fist. Hongseok smirked at how worked up Eric was, dropping to his knees and sucking the tip of Eric’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck.” Eric moaned, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure as Hongseok worked his way down Eric’s erection.

Hongseok hummed around Eric’s dick, placing the younger’s legs on his shoulders and skillfully bobbing on the pulsing cock. Eric was moaning desperately behind his hand, Hongseok’s mouth felt like nothing short of heaven wrapped around his aching dick.

Eric felt himself getting close embarrassingly quickly and didn’t want to waste what might be his only opportunity to see Hongseok naked. Pushing the older off of him and leaping off the counter, Eric quickly dropped to the floor as Hongseok stood up and eagerly yanked the boy’s pants down.

Hongseok was now in just a pair of tight black briefs, his thick cock clearly outlined in the fabric. Mouth watering, Eric slowly lowered the underwear and let out an involuntary moan as Hongseok’s dick sprung free. Eric slowly stroked Hongseok, mesmerized by the large cock.

“Come on baby.” Hongseok said, placing a hand on Eric’s head and dragging the boy back to reality. “You can do it.”

Gulping, Eric leaned in and sucked the first few inches into his mouth. Hongseok was by no means the first dick Eric had sucked, it probably wasn’t even the biggest dick he’d ever sucked, but there was something about the older boy that made Eric forget everything he’d ever known.

Eric slowly took more of Hongseok into his mouth, working his tongue over the shaft as he lowered himself further. Hongseok groaned and threaded his fingers through Eric’s hair, not forcing him to do anything just reminding the boy he was there. Looking up, Eric was greeted by the incredible sight of Hongseok with his head thrown back and his entire godly torso on full display. 

The sight encouraged Eric and after taking a deep breath he pushed himself the rest of the way onto Hongseok’s dick, burying his face in the boy’s trimmed pubes. Hongseok moaned as he felt Eric’s warm mouth surround him, leaning against the wall behind him so he wouldn’t collapse from pleasure.

Eric sucked Hongseok’s cock like his life depended on it, mapping out every inch of the shaft with his tongue as he gulped down the precum leaking from the slit. Hongseok groaned when he felt Eric’s hands running over his abs as the boy deepthroated him once more, Eric happily gurgling around the fat cock as he watched Hongseok fall apart above him.

After a few minutes Hongseok felt himself getting close, and if Eric’s mouth was this good he had to give the boy’s ass a try. Pulling Eric off his cock, Hongseok lifted the boy off the floor and spun him around, pressing Eric’s chest against the tiled wall before giving the boy’s round ass a firm squeeze.

“Shit.” Eric hissed as Hongseok pushed his finger into the boy’s hole, Eric clenching around the thick digit. 

Smirking at the reaction, Hongseok pushed his finger the rest of the way in. Eric bit down on his fist to avoid screaming in pleasure as Hongseok started expertly fingering him, the older clearly having done this many times before.

Hongseok didn’t wait long to add a second finger, Eric clenching around the digits as they scissored him open. Eric suddenly let out a guttural moan and arched his back, hole clamping down around Hongseok. Knowing he’d found Eric’s prostate, Hongseok made sure to hit the bundle of nerves every few thrusts, just often enough to keep Eric right on the edge without pushing him over.

Grabbing Eric’s jaw, Hongseok turned the boy’s head towards him and kissed the younger as he slipped a third finger into the quivering hole. Eric whined into Hongseok’s mouth at the additional stretch but Hongseok swallowed the noises and pressed all three fingers into Eric’s prostate, making the boy’s entire body shake with pleasure. 

“Fuck me.” Eric grunted, breaking the kiss to stare at Hongseok. 

Not needing to be told twice, Hongseok pulled his fingers out of Eric and spit on his hand before stroking his aching erection. Eric whimpered as his hole felt empty but Hongseok’s fingers were quickly replaced by the older’s blunt cockhead, Hongseok mouthing at Eric’s shoulder as he slowly pushed the head into the boy. 

The pair both moaned as Hongseok sank further into Eric, bottoming out in the incredibly tight hole. Eric panted as he adjusted to the thick cock, waiting a few seconds before nodding to the older. Hongseok gripped Eric’s hips and slowly pulled out, leaving just the head inside the boy before sliding himself back inside. Hongseok felt amazing inside of Eric, the boy feeling every inch of Hongseok’s cock dragging along his walls. Hongseok set a steady pace, not too slow but not fast enough for Eric’s liking.

“Harder.” Eric groaned, Hongseok grunting in acknowledgement and speeding up.

Eric leaned his head against Hongseok’s shoulder as the older thrust into him, Hongseok taking advantage of the angle to pull Eric into another kiss. Eric whined into Hongseok’s mouth as the boy sped up his thrusts again, Eric’s ass was the only thing Hongseok could think about.

Pulling out suddenly, Hongseok spun Eric around and lifted him up before slamming the younger back down onto his cock. Eric moaned and wrapped his arms around Hongseok’s neck as the older pressed him against the wall and started fucking into him. 

The new position had Hongseok hitting Eric’s prostate with each thrust, turning the younger’s brain to mush in a matter of seconds. Eric clawed at Hongseok’s back as the older thrust even harder into the bundle of nerves, the force causing Eric’s dick to rub against Hongseok’s toned stomach.

Eric began grinding against Hongseok’s abs, hips bucking wildly as Eric chased his own pleasure. Hongseok felt Eric’s precum leaking onto his stomach and worked a hand between them, stroking Eric in time with his powerful thrusts.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Eric warned, Hongseok only thrusting harder in response. Eric let out a long moan as he came, thick cum spurting all over Hongseok’s fist and covering the older’s sculpted abs in streaks of cum. 

Hongseok growled and gave a few deep thrusts into Eric before pulling out and lowering the younger onto his knees, Eric understanding what Hongseok had in mind and sucking the leaking tip of the boy’s cock back into his mouth. Hongseok groaned and leaned his head back as he felt his orgasm wash over him, dick twitching as he filled Eric’s mouth with his load.

Eric swallowed every drop of cum, not knowing if he’d get another chance to taste the Hongseok’s load. Once he was sure Hongseok was finished Eric pulled off with a pop and wiped his mouth, Hongseok pulling him into another kiss as soon as Eric was back on his feet.

The two broke apart a moment later and began searching for their clothes. As Hongseok pulled on his pants he turned to Eric. “That was-”

“If you say very good I won’t have sex with you again.” Eric interrupted him.

“I was going to say amazing, very good is an understatement.” Hongseok replied with a laugh, leaning in to give Eric a peck before unlocking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include the very good joke I'm not sorry. 
> 
> Inspired by Hongseok during the beginning of the Very Good stage because I was rewatching it and I had feelings.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
